


The loss of one Jason Todd

by xPurpleStarlightx



Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Other, i had to do a fic, jason dying ya'll, no else was gonna step up the task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: Jason Dies and Dick can't deal with it.Jason dies the same way he did in the comics btw
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, JayDick if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	The loss of one Jason Todd

Dick was back at Titan’s Tower with Gar, Rachel, and Kory. They had just returned from a day out, the aim was to relieve stress and encourage team bonding, according to Kory. Rachel had reluctantly agreed to go, Gar, on the other hand, was eager to get out of the tower to get some fresh air and stretch his legs. Dick enjoyed it but something, well someone was missing. Jason. He hadn’t seen the kid since he returned to Gotham.

.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he missed the kid. His snarky remarks and aggressive personality kept things interesting. Jason had somehow managed to worm his way inside Dick’s heart, he even had Dick laughing at his jokes, no matter how crude they were. Alfred would’ve had a heart attack if he ever heard them. Or that one time Jason had caught him trying to have cereal for lunch and immediately scolding him and taking the cereal away and began cooking him something healthy, grumbling the whole time about how ‘aren’t you supposed to be the adult’ or ‘do you even know how much sugar is in those things’. Dick had gone red at being caught, but he felt a warmth in his chest about how much Jason cared about him. He liked Jason and he was happy that the feeling was finally mutual.

.

Dick couldn’t help it and brought out his phone and stared at his wallpaper, he forgot he’d changed… to a picture of him and Jason. Jason sticking his tongue out and Dick was laughing. That had been a good day. He smiled at the photo before unlocking his phone and going to his contact list, scrolling until he found Jason’s contact. ‘ ** _little wing_** ’. He clicked the call button and waited a few minutes, it rang out. He tried again. No answer. Oh well, he’s sure Jason will call back when he’s not busy.

.

He was in the middle of watching a movie with the rest of the Titans when his phone rang. He perked up thinking it was Jason, the smile slipped when he looked at the number, instantly recognizing Bruce’s private number. He grumbled under his breath and got up and walked out of the room.  
Clicking the answer button already dreading the call that would inevitably lead to a fight.

.

“Look Bruce I don’t have time for this today, I’m busy,” Dick said, voice flat. He didn't want an argument again.

  
“Master Richard.” Dick recognized Alfred’s voice.

“Oh Alfie, how are you? What’s going on?” Dick was happy to hear from the butler, they hadn't spoken in a while, but Dick knew this wasn't a social call

“Is it possible for you to make your way to Gotham? I’m sorry for short notice” The Butler’s voice slightly shook.

“Is everything Ok? I’m kinda busy right now with the Titans, tell Jason we miss him by the way.”

He was met with silence, something wasn’t right. Something has happened. A pit had formed in his stomach. Alfred was always confident in his words, never stuttering nor hesitating. 

  
“Alfie, tell me what happened.” Dick didn’t like to be kept in the dark.

“Master Richard, I think it’s best if you sit down…” Alfred’s solemn voice suggested and just hearing that made Dick's stomach drop as his blood ran cold.

“wh-what happened?” Dick couldn’t control the stammer, he was scared.

“There’s no way to put this lightly b-but… Master Todd has passed way… he was murdered” Alfred’s voice was filled with grief.

Dick’s hand shook as he gripped the phone, his throat closed up. The world around him became fuzzy and he could only hear static in his ears. No, it couldn't be pssoible

‘his little wing was dead.’

He got up and stumbled to the computer, ignoring the calls of the others, he had to see if it were true. He could already feel tears building in his eyes. He made it into the room and practically threw himself down on the chair and pulling up Jason’s file on the Bat Database. He scrolled down and then he saw it.

Jason Peter Todd

Status: ~~Alive~~ **_Deceased._**

…  
He broke out into sobs attracting the attention of the other titans as they ran in to see Dick with his head in his hand sobbing uncontrollably. They tried to get answers out of him, while Kory and Rachel were trying to calm a hysterical Grayson, Gar went and looked at the screen and froze upon what he saw. Jason was dead. He got the other Titan’s attention and pointed at the screen. Gar already felt tears in his eyes at the pain of losing what he considered one of his best friends, Rachel, no matter how much she disliked him he was still her friend, Kory felt like she had lost one of her own children. They sat in the room crying and trying to gather themselves together, the Titans made a silent agreement that they had to be strong for Dick because they knew how much he cared about Jason. They had dragged a still inconsolable Dick Grayson to the couch and they all surrounded him, cuddling into him as he cried, together they mourned the loss of one Jason Todd.


End file.
